


Loving Logan

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [50]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, a bedtime story I accidentally made sad, drowning mentioned, this is just something small that I did in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil thinks back to a simpler time and vows to be strong in the future.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Loving Logan

Loving Logan was easy, it was like a breath of air, as natural as blinking. Loving Logan was the glasses on the side table, late night talks over cups of coffee, taking walks in the park, laying on blankets to stare at the stars, the feel of his hand in Virgil’s, the smile he got.

Loving Logan was as easy as breathing. And sure, breathing can be difficult sometimes. Sometimes the brain decides to take it off autopilot and make it manual and suddenly, you’re aware of the way you have to draw the air in, to hold it, to breath it out.

Loving Logan was easy. Losing Logan was harder.

It was the feeling of drowning, of pulling something in and expecting it to be air but just finding water instead, trying to hold on to that air that was in your lungs to begin with but knowing that it was going to fade. Losing Logan, Virgil thought, was the hardest thing he could do. But there was something much harder, something he did because Logan would have wanted it.

He lived without Logan.

That was like breathing in the middle of winter, with no scarf, no mask to cover his face. Living without Logan was the feeling of wind directly on his cheeks, turning his nose red. Living without Logan was icicles in his lungs, stabbing him. It was making two cups of coffee when he only needed one, it was no hand to hold his, the feeling of his hoodie being too big because there was no one there to steal it. The feeling of looking for glasses that would never be there again.

Loving Logan was as easy as breathing and as natural as blinking. Losing Logan was like drowning. But living without Logan was the hardest thing Virgil had ever had to do, but he did it, because he knew Logan would have wanted it.


End file.
